1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for a keyhole of a lock and, more particularly, to such a protective cover having a compact and simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Protective covers for keeping dust and moisture from entering keyholes are well known in the art. FIG. 5 illustrates such a protective cover including a cap (40) rotatably connected to a lock (50).
The cap (40) has a crown (43) formed with a central opening in alignment with a keyhole of the lock (50). Pivotally connected to the cap (40) at sides of the opening is a pair of doors (41) that normally close the opening under the action of respective torsion springs (42). As shown in FIG. 6, the doors (41) can be opened by a key prior to its insertion into the keyhole. Due to the springs (42), the doors (41) will close automatically at the exact moment when the key is removed from the lock (50).
This protective cover is satisfactory in keeping out dust and moisture which would otherwise impair working of the lock. However, the pivotal arrangement of the doors (41) necessitates a large space for their turning, which makes the cap (40) too bulky. Furthermore, the cover includes the torsion springs, each of which must be fabricated and assembled with the other parts, and so the total cost for the cover is relatively high.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a protective cover for a keyhole of a lock to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover for a lock which is compact in structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover for a lock which is simple in structure.